The integers 195 and 61 are expressed in base 4 and added.  What is the resulting sum, expressed in base 4?
Answer: Since changing the base does not change the underlying quantity being represented, the sum of the base-4 representations of 195 and 61 is the same as the base-4 representation of 195+61.  Recognizing that 195+61=256 is a power of 4, we put 1 in the place whose value is $4^4$ and 0 in the remaining places to obtain the sum $\boxed{10000}$.